A World of Our Own
by TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook
Summary: What if Saya did die that night in Carl's arms? Lemon.


Wow, the English Dubbed version of eppy 37 was just...SO SAD! WHYYYYYYYYY?! Those asses who cast Blood+ will never let Carl have any happiness!

So, what if Saya and Carl did die together? What would a world all their own be like?

SONGFIC BY THE WAY! The song is called "Lucifer's Angel," by Rasmus.

* * *

**_Ahhhahahhh_**

**_ahhahhhahahhh_**

**_Behind those eyes lies the truth and grieve_**

**_Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy _**

"Let us go Saya to where we, the unwanted ones, belong to each other!" he cried as he bit into her neck. Saya tried to scream, but could not. Deep down she knew she wanted this. She didn't want to be so alone, so unwanted by humanity; so unloved. She leans back a little, allowing her enemy's fangs to proceed deeper into her flesh as the feeling leaves her body.

_SAYA! SAYA! SAYA!_

Her brother's voice calls but it's so faint. She can't hear it anymore and her legs give out; her enemy still holding her and eagerly drinking what would deliver them both. She tries to keep her eyes open to witness the moonlight washing over one last time. But it is too late and her eyes close as the sound of _cracking_ is heard. She did not know if it was of her bone or of her enemy's flesh.

She's numb, it's silent, it's cold-And she is lies dead in her enemy's arms. She knows this is what she wanted. She wanted to die to free the world of her monstrosity. And dying with the enemy, the creature that was used to begin the Delta Project, was dying with her. Perhaps it was all over now-But would it all end?

"Forgive me..." are her last words.

**_The flawless skin hides the secrets within_**

**_The silent forces that secretly ignite your sins_**

**_Fly away, fly away_**

**_From the torch of blame_**

It feels like years later before she is able to open her eyes again. However, it was not her family to whom she opened her eyes to. She was in a large white room, nothing but blue roses adorned the wall. And where she lay-which she did not expect- was a white sheeted canopy bed. She sat up a little, admiring the feel of the silk sheets and pulled the covers over her form. She was naked, she did not know why but all she knew was that she was confused. Her eyes wandered the room, unable to get a lucid vision of the world around her through the sheets that clung to the bed's top; hiding the world from her.

"Where-where am I?" she asked somewhat sadly. She reached forward her hand to move the sheets out of the way, only to have a gentle hand grasp her wrist and pull it back ever so gently. She gasped suddenly, her eyes widening as the events prior to this setting flooded into her mind. H

"Now you're mine," her enemy hisses in her ear. Saya can't see him, she knows he's there though. She was utterly shocked when he pulled her back to his chest; he's bare as well. She darkly blushed at the thought that he had removed her clothes, or if he had planned out the whole charade. Where were they? How could this feel so real if she was now not meant to feel anything? How long had it been since she was lying defeated in death's embrace.

"Ph-Phantom," she stutters as his lips trail from her ear to shoulder. Her eyes shoot open as she realizes that she is dead. Her life is gone-How foolish was she?! How selfish she had been! She remember when she died now; how that terrible longing to die, tremulous and bleeding inside or her, clawed into her heart like a ravenous beast. That longing to die ate away at her until she finally assented and, though didn't realize, turned to her beloved enemy for salvation.

"Phantom's no longer here. Won't you call me Carl, Saya?" he purrs in her ear as he starts to nibble down her earlobe and neck.

**_They haunt you _**

**_Lucifer's angel _**

**_Never lived, never died_**

**_You life has been denied _**

Saya's eyes are wide as his demonic, once demonic, hand dare travels down her hip. He tickles her, making her flinch and suddenly she is thrashing in his grasp. She's no longer tired, she's no longer curious about her location, but she is afraid. Wherever her enemy has taken her, despite whether or not it is a real place, she certainly did not want to stay long. Nonetheless, her enemy-perhaps even her lover-is not willing to let her escape. Her enemy, Phantom would never let her go again.

Saya was not a simple trinket anyone could acquire. She was a precious jewel, sparkling crimson with a core of some solid, priceless crystal. She was worth living to find, worth to die for once in possession. Now that he had found her, died for her and was now with her, he would never let his prize escape his grasp. Like any other jewel he would carve her into the desired shape. He would mold her in such a way that Saya would not deny. She would love every moment and every image he planned to carve her into. She would beg for more every moment to be as sinful and pleasurable. And, above all, she would love and only him. She would love her artist and she would not deny his creative hands and mind.

"Let me go!" she cries. He's had enough, no one would ever steal Saya away. No one would steal his crimson jewel, no one would steal his artwork. He hears her cry for her Chevalier, fire and water flooding into the same pathway together, leaving a thick mist. The mist that blocks her way and she can't decide which way to go. The mist that will tell her that she is lost, only to be found by an unlikely peasant.

"Shhh..." he solaces. He solaces her before he throws her back onto the bed. Pinning her and tangling them both in the white, silky sheets. She squirms as he lifts his chest from hers, pinning her wrists above her head and exposing her naked form to him. His hips are viciously locked with hers, he's warm, he's ready to carve her into a masterpiece. He was ready to make her his and only his, and those who dare try to steal his masterpiece away would suffer hell. He parts her legs with his as he leans closer into her face, teasing her with his longing and fearful expression.

"This is what you wanted, Saya," he teases before he kisses her. Saya's eyes are wide with shock for a moment as he kisses her. True, she had wanted to die, wanted to be free from the pain. But, though she knew the answer, did she want this?

**_They call you Lucifer's angel_**

**_Ahhhhahahh_**

**_Ahahhhahahh_**

**_Ahhhhahahh _**

Her lips are trembling as he kisses her rougher and rougher. She feels the bruises form on her lips, but they quickly heal and fade away. They fade away like the wind, it comes and blows everything away. However, the wind that taunts her is abundant with blue rose petals, her troubles merely arriving with the storms following.

"Shhhh..." the hisses becoming longer and more dominant. She knows that when she'll sleep, if she'll ever sleep again, those demanding solaces will always haunt her. His fangs gnaw at her lips, utterly cutting them and bruising them until they are swollen and bloodstained. And once he is done with marking her lips; telling the unforgivable realm of the living that no other man may touch her lips. His tongue grazes over her bloodstained cheeks, had Saya not thrashed about while he had been marking her lips, her cheeks might not have been cut up.

Her eyes close numbly, reluctantly accepting his desire to mark her body with his caresses. His sins-those caresses-toward her would drag her feet from him. They would rest heavily on her heart-guilty pleasure-and chain and lock her heart to his hand. He would crush her heart into dust, and like God, he would create flesh and bone with that dust. He would create the image of his lover, the flesh and blood he would mark, and the soul would rest peacefully in his bed.

"Look at me, Saya," he growls. That is more than enough to stir Saya from her reverie, where her mind explored the sinful joy her enemy granted her. Her eyes met his as he lowered his body, completely, onto hers. He had her pinned beneath his instantly as she squirmed. She know what he wants, he wants to haunt her soul once he finds it. He wants to linger inside of her until she gives in and has to be near him every moment, in slumber and consciousness. She opens her mouth, parting her bloodstained lips-the bruises healed but the mark still there-to say her enemy's name. Only to have him hold a finger to her lips in protest.

"Call me Carl, Saya," he whispers sensually. He's willing to bring fire and war if she denies him her soul.

**_Ahahhhahahh_**

**_Behind these clouds you can hide all your tears_**

**_Beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears _**

**_And their hearts they feel your demands _**

And then it begins. The slow moments of torture and pleasure. The long periods in which time is at a standpoint and Saya now knows her lover is driving her over the brink. Suddenly, when she is about to reach her limit-over the edge of the cliff-she is pulled back into the loving torture and she must have more. The limit-the cliff-the standstill. An eclipse rose into the sky-their passion**-**black and white melting together into a silver inferno burning through the lands of wars. Flaring flames bursting into glowing white embers-the passion-burning as it touches the soldiers' skin. Every kingdom would fall instantly at the sight of their forming union.

"Carl..." she tries to articulate but she can't. He's now crushed her voice into the unknown depths of her lungs. She can't scream now, there's too much torture, too much pleasure. She gasps as he dare drives into her again, once again her eyes shoot open and glow fiercely crimson; dominant and raged. Black and white once again melt into one and erupt into silver flames; white embers burning down the fields that divided them. The battlefields-all the soldiers gone and now the two sides collide into one-erupting in pure pleasure and torture. The flames going mad, burning down their own kingdoms.

Fearing the next standstill she suddenly cries out the names of her beloved ones. A livid roar from her envious lover's stomach erupted from his mouth. She was silenced with only his demands to heed. She dare not escape, she dare not deny. She was almost complete, almost one with him.

"Saya," he teases. He plants skin-crawling kisses down her ribcage; her bones trembling as much as her voice. His hands leave her wrists, which lie bruised and trembling before her head. His arms straddle her trembling waist and he pushes his hips against hers again. Though now, he dare not drive into her, he wants to watch her squirm for the moment. Watch her touch him and try to evade her duty to her artist, her master. And he's right to assume that she'll try to escape. Her trembling and bloodstained hands grip his shoulders and she let's out a loud, raspy moan.

"Why, my lover, am I being too rough?" he teases as his mouth reaches her ear.

**_You know their minds won't accept you_**

**_They'll never understand_**

**_Fly away, fly away_**

**_From the torch if blame _**

She'll cease trying to deny, he knows she will. She accepted this the moment she died with him in the realm of the living. From the hidden, black depths of Carl's soul a white spark erupts and sets everything aflame. His skin suddenly feels as if it's on fire, he has to have more. The room is suddenly feels as if has set on fire itself. He's reached his limit, about to accept his end, accept his defeat to his beloved Saya, he pulls himself from the edge and the flames diminish. They smoldered harmlessly inside him now, boiling his blood and heating his flesh until he confesses his limit to her. Collapsing onto to her-which crushed Saya beneath him-he still did not surrender.

Unable to accept defeat he leans into her neck, opens his mouth and bits into her neck. Knowing the poison has already killed him he accepts his lover's venom and licks his lips. Her neck is soon laden with his demonic mark, his lips coated with her toxic remedy. His strength returning, he decides to reclaim his victory. Positioning himself, ready to break the siege at her gates, he kisses her and plunges through. Her screams-whether pained or pleasured-her enemy is satisfied as he plots his attack. But she's so tense, so unwilling to let him in to find his destination and plunder.

Pushing through her gates, breaking them down and building new ones with all his mite, he keeps himself at a steady pace. She'll let him find his destination, he knows she'll surrender to his whim soon enough. Gradually, he increases, assuring that he will not submit to defeat again. Not knowing what gates he has broken down, he prays that they are heaven's gates. Prays he'll find the destination, the unknown kingdom he's been looking for, to create his own nation. He, the angel, has yet to lead an army of demons through gates. Pain and victory are only one of the same being now. He screams contently as he claims his victory and plots his next attack on the gates of heaven.

"Carl, no more pain...Please..." his angel asks softly. He smirks slyly at her pleas. Why, a noble warrior of heaven had given up? He is now halfway to his limit, realizing the pleasure of driving his angelic victim over the brink was much better, he is ready to submit to his limit. Pushing himself past her gates with much more strategy, the pace was lost as her pleas dragged him off course. He's lost all focus on the destination, he no longer yearns for the kingdom, nor of the nation he could create with his lover-he's more interested in making his her squirm. Forgetting his victory he has moved on to the prisoner of war in his grasp.

"You must be a demon," he pants; trying to ignore the euphoric screams. And then he soon realizes that she is smiling, pleased with his submission to her whim.

**_They haunt you_**

**_Lucifer's angel_**

**_Never lived, never died_**

**_Your life has been denied_**

The battlefields surrounding her gates-separating the two lovers-are burnt to the ground; ready to used in war again. The silver flames are still slithering around the battlefield, the passion is too great. The kingdoms that were destroyed, the nation-the union-that was now created and written in blood, it all exists now. There's no denying now. He plunges through her gates again, she's ready to surrender and allows him to find his destination.

The army of demons, the battle of angels is over; the gates of heaven have fallen. Light and darkness are now one, black and white are no longer colors-once again they one-they signify this union. The kingdoms, the battlefields that separated them are burnt to the ground. Utterly devoured by silver flames and smoldering embers that carry on their fiery passion.

Ready to destroy any kingdom that dare deny their union. For the moment he finishes signing their covenant, their union, he sends fleet after fleet of his soldiers through the gates of heaven. The angels have surrendered and given into their demons, black and white no longer exist as colors. They are now a union.

With that, they both submit and cry into the sky, if there is one, and surrender. Both admitting defeat they collapse in utter satisfaction and envy. Saya, now in her enemy's arms, in Carl's arms, curls up next to him and smiles. Resting her head solely on his chest she heeds the heavenly sound of his racing heart.

"You must be an angel then," she taunts.

**_They call you Lucifer's angel_**

**_Ahhhahahhh_**

**_Ahahhhahahhh_**

**_On your own_**

He rises his head so his gaze can meet hers. He knows she loved it, he knows she loved the battle. Had she not seen the colors merge, felt the silver flames that burnt in the night, or experienced the battle; had he truly won? Pushing himself back onto her form she seems somewhat shocked, her eyes tinting crimson as he smirks down at her naked form.

"Tell me, Saya," he starts off slyly. He knows he must word his next question carefully. He wants an answer, and by God, he would get an answer. He would tear down countless walls to know if he had reached his destination, if the gates were broken down and now he stand victorious at the sight of the scorched battlefields. His lover, his demonic angel, smiling slyly at him turned her gaze away.

"Do you miss your precious family?" he asks evilly. He had won the battle; Saya would have surely forgotten her family. Forgotten all she left behind to take part in this battle. And had she truly given in she would have assented to him and left her life behind. An utterly unforgivable sin that he would so savor and thank her for.

Saya opens her mouth in protest, only to have her lips caught with her artist's once again. He'll make her forget, her body is marked and her mind is shielded by so many walls...He would make them crumble before her very being. She would only think of him, only love him, and only want him. Saya once again opens her mouth in protest, only to have her words ceased by her lover.

"Shhh..." he solaces.

**_I know you can make it_**

**_You'll go far_**

**_I know you can take it_**

**_Survive alone_**

He reenacts the battle, carefully plotting out what he can remember. There is so much to remember, unable to predict the exact strategies of every attack he improvises. Sending waves and waves of wonder and bloodlust through his army as they charge at the gates once more. Positioning himself carefully he plunges once again, screams of pained bliss filled the room, he can see his limit as he screams into the stars. Retreating from his path, once again losing focus on his destination he groans in frustration as Saya smiles at his futile attempts.

"You're cruel, for an angel," he mocks. Saya complies as he continues, knowing his efforts are futile. The battle is not in the history books, but the bloodshed is known. The dripping sweat and lust for blood and battle. How the long the war had raged...Perhaps decades? And if she ever wakes up all she'll dream of is this battle.

She opens her mouth and cries out for victory, unwilling to accept defeat as her limit is reached. She's teetering over the edge of the cliff now, that eclipse staring her blank in the face. She'll fall into an ocean of silver flames, she knows she can't take it anymore. She'll perish in the depths of their passion. She must give in, oh yes she must give in. Satisfying her enemy-her lover-she cries out his name and he smirks down at her. Ending the reenactment with one final plunge, marking his victory inside her, he collapses next to her.

Taking her hand in his, he kisses her fingertips, realizing that blood stained them he smirked. He had not noticed that small irritation that rose from his back every now and then. Saya, oh indeed, has fought him. She tried winning her own battles, tried to deny the pleasure of giving in and allowing the demons in. Trying to withstand the fleets he had poured into her and made her endure. Tried to erase the union they created as they made love.

She tried to deny his victory...

**_I know you can take it_**

**_Ohhhohohohohohh_**

**_Fly away, fly away_**

**_From the torch of blame_**

Carl's gaze turned to hers, once again their eyes meeting. No tears, fear, or any trace of hatred are in her eyes now. The most he could see in her eyes was the defeat she now conceded. He smirks at the untold sight and pulls her closer, ready once again to mark her as his territory; his jewel and kingdom...He kisses her passionately. His tongue grazes over her soft lips, licking way the blood to get clean access to the flesh he would forever mar.

She would love it, she would love him. He would enjoy it and love it as much as he did. Those lovely shades of black and white-no longer colors-would melt at their limit and flare up once again. The battles would be fought once again, different kingdoms burning and the flames would ravage more than just battlefields.

Dare she deny the battles, deny their existence and deny their union-he would rouse the flames until she couldn't breathe. Smirking against her lips, his lips descended even further. He's anxious to know the destruction he's caused, he anxious to know what walls he's rebuilt, what kingdoms he has created.

He's anxious to know if it is only Satan who exists in the depths of her soul now. If it is only pleasured moans and screams that would erupt from her belly. Choosing to explore his territory he plunges into her again. She is tense and sore from the battle, but she does not deny and screams euphorically once again. He's satisfied and coats her rebuilt walls with his army, breaking them down. For he would rebuild them.

"Can you forget what exists beyond our bed?" he asks teasingly.

**_They haunt you_**

**_Lucifer's angel_**

**_Never lived, never died_**

**_Your life has been denied_**

Saya looks at him with longing-Saya could never forget her life beyond his bed. However, she could not forgive it either. She could never forgive the bloodthirsty mortals and demons that tormented her. Believing that she cannot forgive that world, or anyone who exists in it, she nods her head and he retreats from his territory.

How many fields were burnt down? How many were destroyed as they denied their love? Perhaps the numbers were countless except to what lie beyond both worlds? She dare not think of her life before his bed. Knowing how many she couldn't forgive, and how many wouldn't forgive her, she was more than bound to forget them soon. She would soon forget to forgive, she would never forgive herself. But as she lied there next to Carl, memories of her life before blurred.

She only knows what exists now, the union that is their love now. She only knows that and Carl only knows her. They are only known to each other and the world they created. The world their lonely minds and longing souls created. Perhaps this was heaven, perhaps it was hell? Maybe it was all just a dream?

Whatever world it was she certainly knew now that she wanted to stay. The shackles that bound her to that unforgivable world and life were gone. The chains of fate were no longer locked to her bones and soul. She was free to live in death, free to look upon those who she left behind. Those who she abandoned.

Those who she loved...

**_They call you Lucifer's angel_**

**_Fly away, fly away_**

**_Run away, Run away_**

**_Hide away, hide away_**

_"Saya," Hagi speaks as he places a red rose on her grave. What could he give other than that? A sad song? The very same song that was the closest things to how he felt for her? Their connection couldn't be defined through words. It was intangible-no one, not even him-could touch it. He had spaced himself from Saya's love, Saya's heart and soul so much that she must've died with incessant waves of loneliness crushing her very being._

That was all she could puzzle together of the thought; her Chevalier's face is blurred now. She did not know what events could be. She did not know what was happening in the world beyond this one. Perhaps that world was nothing? Maybe that world was a nightmare and she had just woken up in her true home? To her lover? To her family? To find that she did not exist either? What had she woken up to?

Nights of incessant battle? Days of perpetual mourning and passion? Where was she now? Why did she love this place so, and envy it so?

"Saya, are you thinking of him?" Carl asks with anger boiling in his tummy. Saya shook her head, utterly opposing the thought of the world beyond this one. She just wants to know where she is now. She wants to know why she isn't in hell.

Perhaps this was hell?**_  
_**

**_Lucifer's angel_**

**_Fly away, fly away_**

**_Run away, run away_**

**_Hide away, hide away_**

Her lover smirks down upon her as she sits up, ready to leave his bed. He pulls her back down into his arms, onto his bed, and beckons her to lie slumbering next to him.

"There is no need to wander this world. You and I created it ourselves," he says as she pulls into another kiss. Her lips are no longer trembling, they aren't swollen. But her eyes are trembling and swollen with tears, only he doesn't realize. It's too late to hide, too late to run, too late to fall into the arms of her flying angel; her Chevalier. This world was her home now, a labyrinth, a passage of riddles. Her lover, a man of many masquerades to be torn away. His true face always blocked by the horrible reality of his envy and passion.

Her eyes are once again glowing crimson. Now they are still and filled with a ravenous longing.

"The Devil eyes and longing," her lover teases. He brushes the hair from her face and leans into her ear.

"You must be Satan's deliverer," he says.

**_Lucifer's angel _**

**_Fly away, fly away  
_**

**_Run away, run away  
_**

**_Hide away, hide away_**

With that he directs himself to the front of her, her fangs soon plunging into his neck.

A new battle preparing to rage as a voice calls to Saya from afar..._Saya, please wake up_.**_  
_**

**_Lucifer's angel _**

* * *


End file.
